


I Think I Fell In Love

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Series: Strex Approved [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met my gaze with those dark, dark eyes of his and- I'm not sure if I should say this listeners. It's really not professional of me. I- Well, I think I fell in love. Right there, right then</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> To really appreciate this, you have to read it in Kevin's voice. So let his voice seep through the electrical pathways of your brain, let it form the words inside your head and murmur them gently to your soul. Basically, it sounds ten times better if read as Kevin, so please do that.  
> For Charlie, as always. The snowy haired scientist of my heart.

 The basis of optimism is sheer terror, and we have no lack of that. Welcome, to Desert Bluffs.

[ _intro music_ ]

Hello to all my darling listeners out there. This is Kevin, back once more to coo sweetly in your ear about our beautiful little town. The sky is clear, the sun is high and the sands burn with blistering heat beneath our feet. What a gooo-orgeous day it is, am I right, listeners? I hope you're all spending it working as hard as you can in your assigned positions. We can't let a lovely day stop us from our business production. After all, we are blessed with such beauty each and every day, excusing Earthquake Sundays. And remember, without each and every one of you giving all that you can every day, our lovely town would not be what it is today. And if you are unhappy, just think that you shall die soon enough, and be troubled no longer.

But enough of that! Why would anyone not be happy? In fact, with the new law passed just last month, it is now against the law to show any signs of emotional distress or despair. If you are feeling anything other than cheer, gratitude and pride for our town, and the sweet company that cares so much for our citizens, then Strex insists you inform them immediately. If anyone you know or love is expressing a range of emotions outside the accepted list in the handout delivered a few weeks ago, we would please, please urge you to inform the oh-so lovely people down at Strex, so that they can deal with the situation and get your loved one back to feeling tip-tip in no time. Goody.

News, my fellow citizens, of an outsider's arrival in our town today may have already reached you. I can report that I was present at Strex headquarters when the stranger first came to our sweet and welcoming town, and can I just say listeners, if you will allow, for a moment, me to take things in a direction that is a little more personal than I usually prefer. _Wow_. Now, not that any of us judge on appearance here in Desert Bluffs. No, no. We are a humble town, and we know that it is not about how you look, but what you do. However, I cannot deny that our newcomer is even more beautiful than the golden sands we walk upon, than the glowing sun that gives light to our lives, and than the pretty, and entirely innocent, little crystal garden that Grandma Josephine has been developing in her back yard. Ah – uh -zzzt.

I am sure you all want to know what this man looks like so that you can welcome him warmly in to the humble bosom of our town, and for this reason I shall describe him to you. I must admit, listeners, that it will be a challenge to portray such perfection with mere words, because he really was a perfect specimen, -zzt- but I shall try my best.

His name is Korbin. Korbin. Korrrrbin. I do love saying that- zzt- ah. Yes, Korbin, and he is a scientist! Do not panic, my lovelies, Strex is aware of this. In fact, it is Strex that have brought this wonder of a man to our little community. They want me to remind you that independent thinking and/or questioning of anything is still punishable, and that experimentation or investigation of any kind is still banned. This new scientist is a special exception as he is working for Strex to help improve the quality of our town! Isn't that just swell, Desert Bluffs? This sweet and caring outsider has come to help us, to improve our quality of life. How darling.

His hair is as white as freshly fallen snow, the like of which we here in Desert Bluffs have never seen, considering we live in the desert and it is far too hot for snow. Except for that one blizzard back in- But that is neither here nor there. The pureness of his hair is disrupted only by the charcoal smears of black around his temples, which, let me just say, frames his face with such beautiful contrast. His eyes are dark, so dark, but they are very kind, Desert Bluffs. I could happily stare into their inky depths all- Ahem. He shook my hand and his skin was cool compared to the oppressive heat of the air around us. His fingers are- zzt- ah- calloused and his palms are so sof- sof- zzt- ah!

Oh- my apologies, my sweethearts, I have been rambling on quite a bit, haven't I? It's time to stop for a word from our parent company right now, but have no fear, I shall tell you more about the oh-so handsome and wonderful Korbin on our return. He is dreamy, isn't he, listeners? Yes. Ah. Oh- word from our parent company, yes.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Each inhale fills your lungs. Each exhale empties them. Your heart is pulsing within your chest. It is contracting and expanding and sending blood through your veins and arteries, spreading out through your body like a series of roads and railways. You are alive. You have been granted the gift of life, and it is beautiful. Do not fret. The future will be here soon. The past is fading like a dream. You are here now. You are here with us. Keep breathing. Strex.

Now, dear listeners, where was I? Ah, yes. Korbin shook my hand and it was like being touched by God himsel-zzzt- argh- ah. [ _gasping_ ] Excuse me, listeners. I don't know what that was. Ahem. His shake was firm but his touch was gentle. He met my gaze with those dark, dark eyes of his and- I'm not sure if I should say this listeners. It's really not professional of me. I- Well, I think I fell in love. Right there, right then. Can you believe- Zzzzzt.

[ _static, followed by silence_ ]

I apologise most emphatically, Desert Bluffs. We seemed to be experiencing a few... Technical difficulties there. Thankfully, we've got the mess sorted. No need to worry. In fact, I've just had a visit from the delightful folk down at StrexCorp. They popped in to make sure everything was going smoothly with the show. Helped us to get everything up and running again. Isn't that sweet? We really are lucky to have such a caring company as StrexCorp, both in our town and in our hearts.

I- I'm afraid I can't remember what I was talking about before our broadcast was so cruelly interrupted. I am feeling a bit disorientated. As if something important has happened but I -zzzt, I can't remember what it is. Oh. Well. I'm sure if it were that important I would be able to recall, don't you think, listeners? Most certainly.

If you'll excuse me, I need a moment to gather -zzzt, myself again. This is a little earlier than usual, but I'm sure you will forgive me, my sweets. For now, let us go to the weather.

[ _music follows Kevin's words_ ]


End file.
